Lago de Vidro
by Drika.Veras
Summary: Um remorso, fez eles se encontrarem. Uma armadilha fez com que se ajudassem. O tempo fez com que se unissem. One-shot SesshoumaruxSango presente para Mila!


**_One-shot feito para Mila! Happy b-day!_** 8D

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence... ainda.**

* * *

Sango sente a brisa fria vinda do oceano agitar seus cabelos agora soltos a medida que observava o sol desaparecer no oceano. Estava lá a algumas horas, mas como esperado ele não viera a seu encontro. Estava ficando farta de Miroku e suas travessuras por isso resolveu dar um tempo a si mesma, mas algo lá no fundo esperava que o monge pervertido viesse a sua procura.

'_Estou sendo idiota. Me preocupando com ele desse jeito._' Sente os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas reprime o choro. A última coisa que ele merecia agora eram suas lágrimas. O sol havia se posto e mesmo aquela visão não era o suficiente para animar seu humor.

-Taijiya. – chama uma voz grave, ela vira-se imediatamente reconhecendo-a e segura a sua katana pondo-se em posição de ataque.

-Sesshoumaru. – sibila entre os dentes apertando mais firmemente o cabo da katana ao ver o daiyokai parado a poucos metros de distância a sua frente.

-Não devia deixar sua guarda baixa. – fala ele empurrando uma mecha dos fios prateados para trás da orelha – Essa área é perigosa após o anoitecer.

-Está preocupado comigo? – pergunta com um sorriso sarcástico. O daiyokai arqueia ligeiramente a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo.

Numa situação normal, Sango teria se estapeado até a morte por estar fazendo aquilo. Provocar um yokai era burrice. Provocar um daiyokai era pedir por uma morte dolorosa. Provocar Sesshoumaru... Talvez o_ inferno_ fosse um pouco mais gentil. Mas sinceramente, queria uma briga. Mesmo que perdesse feio, queria ao menos deixar uma cicatriz na cara inexplicavelmente perfeita daquele daiyokai.

Ele pisca uma vez, passando os olhos por ela. Em seguida dá as costas e começa a caminhar devagar.

-Aonde vai? – pergunta Sango sentindo-se humilhada. Havia sido ignorada duas vezes naquele dia, quando uma era além dos seus limites.

-Não vou perder meu tempo com uma raça tão simplória. Especialmente uma mulher.

Sango guarda a katana novamente na bainha com uma inspiração profunda tentando conter a raiva. Ouve um miado baixo e vê Kirara esfregar-se nas suas pernas.

-Vamos ficar aqui essa noite. – fala para a gata que apenas mia de volta.

* * *

Observa as chamas enquanto recostava-se na pelagem fofa de Kirara, que estava em sua forma yokai. Já deviam se passar horas depois do por do sol e mesmo assim não tivera nem sinal de alguém. Será que estava tudo bem em continuar ali? Inuyasha e Shippou haviam ido ao encontro de Kagome no poço enquanto permaneceu com Miroku na aldeia. Sente a yokai rosnar baixo e senta-se, colocando a mão no bolso do kimono onde estava um veneno potente contra yokais.

-Apareça. – fala em voz autoritária e de um arbusto especialmente alto sai um yokai sapo usando um kimono marrom enquanto se apoiava num báculo de duas cabeças – Jaken?

-Se não é outra dos incômodos que insistem em continuar contra o Sesshoumaru-sama. – replica ele em voz baixa, Sango cerrou as mãos controlando a vontade de dar um cascudo no pequeno yokai que era servo de Sesshoumaru.

-O que faz aqui?

-Não é da sua conta humana. – o yokai cai com o rosto sendo pressionado contra o chão quando Kirara coloca uma pata sobre a cabeça dele – Sesshoumaru-sama está usando o poder da lua para aumentar seu poder.

-Onde?

-Por que eu deveria contar essa informação para uma reles humana? Ai, ai, ai – ele começa a espernear quando tem o rosto afundado no chão – Norte, no lago de vidro junto a praia.

-Lago de vidro? – repete Sango para si mesma e levanta-se depressa – Kirara. – a gata yokai entendeu e correu, sentindo Sango montar nela e em seguida subiu aos céus.

_'Lago de vidro'_ repete em pensamento. Tomara que estivesse errada. Lago de vidro era uma lenda um tanto comum que alegava dar poderes impressionantes, mas na verdade era uma armadilha feita por yokais dragão para atrair outros yokais. Segue para o norte por alguns quilômetros até ver um reflexo prateado que ocupava a superfície de um lago. Ao aproximar-se mais vê uma figura de pé no centro dele.

-Sesshoumaru! – grita a plenos pulmões, o dayokai apenas vira ligeiramente a cabeça antes de ser cercado por enormes tentáculos. Sango arregala os olhos vendo que agora havia uma cúpula ao redor do daiyokai que não deixava brechas para uma escapatória.

Lança o hiraikotsu na cúpula, mas a arma apenas ricocheteia sem afetar as escamas espessas que formavam a cúpula. Tenta novamente, mas foi em vão. Um risada surge do fundo da cúpula e uma cabeça de dragão surge do outro lado da cúpula.

-Quem diria. Uma humana veio em resgate de Sesshoumaru. – o dragão ri novamente o que faz suas enormes presas surgirem quando abriu a boca – Não imaginei que ele se aliaria a humanos depois do que aconteceu ao pai.

Segura o hiraikotsu firmemente antes de lança-lo na direção do dragão, que apenas ri da tentativa inútil.

-Não percebe que essa arma não tem nenhuma utilidade. Meu corpo é resistente o suficiente para resistir à sua melhor arma humana.

-Kirara. – segura o pelo da gata yokai que aproxima-se da cabeça do dragão.

Quando passam por cima dele, Sango joga o veneno que mantinha no bolso sobre um dos olhos do dragão. O yokai rugiu irado enquanto seu olho se derretia. Ele agita seus braços no ar tentando acertar a caçadora. O dragão consegue segurá-la com suas garras, jogando Kirara no chão. A gata yokai sibila de dor voltando a sua forma de gata.

-Kirara! – chama estendendo uma mão na direção da garra, sentia as garras do dragão apertarem-se ao seu redor.

-Como se atreve humana! – grita o dragão em fúria. O olho queimado escorria pela lateral de seu rosto. Ele aperta mais o punho deixando-a sem ar.

Sango usa a mão livre para jogar outra cápsula com veneno no olho bom do dragão. Ele ruge novamente e aperta o punho ao redor dela. Sango cospe sangue ao sentir uma garra do dragão penetrar seu estômago. O dragão arremessa-a para longe e coloca as patas nos olhos que escorriam. Sango sente o corpo bater contra uma árvore e perde o ar. Cai no chão, sentindo o corpo latejar, mas estranhamente não conseguia se mover.

-_HUMANA INSOLENTE_! – ruge ele com raiva – COMO SE ATREVE A FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

Sango sente os olhos pesarem. Move com dificuldade uma mão para o ferimento e tenta estanca-lo, mas não tinha força para isso. O sangue escorria numa quantidade maior que o normal. Franze o nariz ao sentir o cheiro. Havia veneno no seu sangue. Veneno de yokai. Levanta os olhos para o dragão, vendo que ele tinha o rosto virado na sua direção, das órbitas vaziam ainda escorria um filete de líquido amarelado do que restou de seus olhos.

-Irei mata-la! – fala o dragão e da sua boca começa a escorrer um veneno – Irei matar a todos os humanos pelo que você fez.

Não tinha mais forças para se mexer. Sentia os olhos pesados. Viu o dragão abrir a boca e avançar na direção dela, mas parou de súbito

-O que é isso? – começa o dragão e olha para o lado – Você! Não é possível escapar da armadilha.

-Já consegui o que vim buscar. – fala uma voz grave ao fundo.

-Sesshoumaru. – chama em voz baixa, mas o daiyokai não deu atenção.

-Você está no meu caminho. – fala Sesshoumaru com certa irritação. Sango vê a cabeça do dragão rolar para o lado desprendendo-se do corpo e cair com um baque surdo. Vê que Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da cabeça do dragão e arrancou uma de suas presas. O daiyokai olhou para ela de relance.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – grita Jaken e aproxima-se dele.

-Vamos voltar. – fala ele levantando-se com a presa em mãos.

-Sango-sama! – grita uma voz infantil e Sango move com dificuldade a cabeça vendo Rin montada no dragão de duas cabeças que Sesshoumaru às vezes usava de montaria.

-Rin. – chama em voz baixa e dá um pequeno sorriso. A garota estava meio deitada sobre a sela do dragão e parecia ter dificuldade para se mover.

Em seguida não viu mais nada. Sua mente vagou na inconsciência, mas ainda conseguia sentir a dor de seu ferimento e o cheiro fétido do veneno presente nele. Sentiu-se ser movimentada e o toque da grama no pescoço. Imaginava que Kirara estava tentando levantá-la, esperando que a dona se levantasse e montasse nela novamente, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria. Seu corpo inteiro estava imobilizado.

Sente algo úmido contra os lábios e teve vontade de abrir os olhos, mas parecia um esforço grande demais. Sentiu o ferimento latejar e um gemido escapa de seus lábios. Queria ao menos ter dito algumas últimas palavras a Kirara para que a gata não continuasse a seu lado quando fosse um cadáver. Com esforço abre os olhos e pode ver o céu noturno. Sentia o cheiro de queimado próximo. Move a cabeça para o lado vendo que havia uma fogueira a um metro dela. Fecha os olhos e inspira profundamente, sentindo que poderia voltar para a inconsciência a qualquer momento. Vira a cabeça para o outro lado e para sua surpresa vê Rin deitada, com o rosto sereno enquanto ressonava tranquilamente.

Sesshoumaru abaixa-se ao lado de Rin e coloca um erva próxima ao rosto da criança que abre os olhos de maneira sonolenta. O daiyokai segura a garota com um dos braços e tira da manga do kimono uma estranha bola de cor escura e com um pouco de esforço faz ela engolir.

-Sesshoumaru-sama. – fala ela em voz baixa – Desculpa. Rin não vai mais chegar perto de lagos de vidro sozinha. – ela coloca a cabeça contra a pele macia que circundava o ombro direito do daiyokai e segura a armadura dele – Desculpa Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele levanta, ainda segurando a garota com apenas um braço. Rin deixou cair um braço para o lado, como se os movimentos do corpo da garota estivessem fora de seu controle.

-Jaken. – chama Sesshoumaru e o pequeno yokai sapo para ao lado dele – Vamos embora. – fala andando para longe da vista de Sango, escuta passos pesados no chão e vê que o dragão de duas cabeças passou a poucos metros do chão com Sesshoumaru montado nele.

-Claro Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas... – ele se vira para Sango – E a humana?

-Ela não estará sozinha. – fala ele, a voz mais distante que antes.

-Espere por mim Sesshoumaru-sama! – grita o pequeno yokai e pula, conseguindo por pouco agarrar-se a pele de Sesshoumaru enquanto o dragão subia aos céus. Vê Rin olhá-la preocupada, mas perdeu a garota de vista quando o dragão afastou-se seguindo para o leste.

-SANGO! – escuta vozes familiares gritarem – SANGO-CHAN!

Em pouco tempo surgem Inuyasha carregando Kagome e Shippou e Miroku que viera correndo com eles. Kagome ajoelha-se ao lado dela segurando a cabeça de Sango e mantendo-a um pouco levantada.

-O que houve? Como se machucou assim? – pergunta Kagome com preocupação

-Dragão. Veneno. – consegue sussurrar e foi o suficiente para Inuyasha ouvir. Eles sentaram ao redor dela e fizeram os curativos, Kagome usou os medicamentos da época dela para ajudar. Em poucos minutos recuperou o movimento e pode sentar-se.

-É muita sorte você estar bem. – fala Shippou sentando no colo de Kagome – Veneno de dragão costuma matar na hora.

-Eu tive ajuda. – fala olhando para Kirara que estava com uma das patas enfaixadas.

-De quem? – pergunta Miroku.

-Sesshoumaru. – responde Inuyasha cruzando os braços – Consigo sentir o cheiro dele e da garotinha aqui.

-Rin-chan? – pergunta Kagome olhando para Inuyasha – Talvez ela tenha ajudado, afinal depois de tanto tempo com o Sesshoumaru ela pode saber algo sobre veneno.

-Talvez. – admite Inuyasha dando de ombros

Sango preferiu ficar calada. Sabia que era impossível Rin ter feito qualquer coisa, já que a garota não parecia ser capaz de se mover algumas horas atrás. Com um suspiro ouve Kagome, Shippou e Inuyasha reclamarem com Miroku sobre não poder dar confiança a um monge pervertido.

_'Queria ao menos ter agradecido.'_ Pensa passando a mão pela cabeça de Kirara, que mia satisfeita com o carinho.

* * *

_**Tóquio, 2012**_.

Sango olha para a janela com preocupação. Viu Kirara, sua gata de estimação, sentada na janela à esquerda da sua no andar de cima.

-Kirara, venha já aqui! – chama apontando para o chão. A gata malhada apenas mia, sem se mover do lugar.

Bufa irritada e sai de seu apartamento murmurando algumas pragas. Já estava atrasada para a faculdade. Não era a primeira vez que essa gata rebelde lhe dava problemas. Sobe as escadas e ao chegar ao andar de cima, bate na porta de outro apartamento. Conhecia muito pouco seus vizinhos de cima, a faculdade e o emprego sugavam todo seu tempo livre, mas ouviu dizer que esse apartamento havia sido alugado recentemente.

Um homem abre a porta. Ele possuía longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados que combinavam perfeitamente com o rosto austero.

-Posso ajudar? – pergunta ele em sua voz grave. Sango engoliu em seco antes de lembrar o motivo de estar ali.

-Acho que minha gata está no parapeito da sua janela. Importa-se se eu for busca-la?

-Sesshoumaru-sama! – grita uma voz infantil e uma garotinha surge carregando Kirara nos braços – Posso ficar com ela?

-Ela estava na janela? – a garotinha confirma com um sorriso largo, o homem, Sesshoumaru vira-se para ela – É essa sua gata?

-É sim.

-Rin. Essa gata é dela. – fala ele olhando para a garota. Ela faz uma cara triste, mas devolve a gata para Sango. Em seguida sorri como se tivesse uma ideia.

-Você é nossa vizinha não é? – pergunta ela com um sorriso brilhante

-Na verdade, eu moro no andar de baixo.

-Eu posso brincar com ela de vez em quando?

-Rin, não faça isso. – fala ele antes de olhar para Sango – Você não precisa concordar com ela.

-Não tem problema. – responde com um pequeno sorriso

-Então eu posso? – pergunta a garota com um sorriso

-Claro, mas eu passo o dia inteiro fora, você só poderia brincar com ela a noite.

-Eu posso cuidar dela. – fala a garota rindo e estende os braços para a gata, que se livrou dos braços de Sango e pula nos braços da garota. – Viu? Ela gosta de mim.

-Não sei. Ela dá trabalho as vezes.

Rin ri antes de entrar na casa rindo enquanto acariciava a gata. Sango dá uma olhada discreta no homem a porta. Ele era muito bonito, como um daqueles galãs de filmes ou modelos de revistas famosas. Ele voltou seu olhar para ela o que deixa seu rosto ligeiramente avermelhado.

-B-Bem. Eu acho que já vou. Não tem problema mesmo em ficar com a Kirara?

-Nenhum. Rin gosta de animais e cuida bem deles. – fala ele e dá um pequen sorriso – Perdão, não me apresentei ainda. Sou Sesshoumaru. – ele estende a mão para ela.

-Sango. É um prazer – fala apertando a mão dele com um pequeno sorriso.

-O prazer é meu. Gostaria de entrar?

-Não. Eu tenho que ir pra faculdade. – ela percebe que ainda não havia soltado a mão dele e com certa relutância solta a mão dele – Obrigado por cuidar da Kirara. Eu passo mais tarde para buscar ela.

-Estarei esperando.

Sango dá as costas e desce as escadas sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. Talvez Kirara estivesse dando a ela _uma solução_ em vez de problemas pela primeira vez em anos.


End file.
